Transportation services, such as ridesharing and taxi services, often provide their services via client computing device application interfaces. The interfaces may allow users to request a pick-up by a driver of a transportation vehicle and a drop off location. However, in many situations, the addresses must be added manually or by moving a selection icon on a line while the selection icon is not snapped to a line. This is inconvenient and may lead to less than optimal dispatching of transportation vehicles to handle the requests.